The World of Taerrea
The world of Taerrea is vast and is inhabited by many creatures and sentient beings alike. These include giant spiders, occasional slimes, flesh golems, and other creatures you might think of. Just like any fantasy worlds, there also exists a number of races that are found on Taerrea. Each of these races are unique in more ways than one and can also be found as NPCs in Taerrea. In Taerrea, the word magic is replaced with "Arc," mana is replaced by "Arcus," and magicians replaced by "Arcusians." The Arc and Arcus system here is different than your typical mana and magic that you know from other fantasy worlds. There are also continents on Taerrea which you can RP in and travel to. There is Vulashen, a hot continent; Edentia, a green continent; Mondridge, a barren continent; Windhail, a snowy and cold continent; and Midland, an average continent where the End of Strife is held. The Continents There are five main continents in Taerrea: Vulashen, Edentia, Mondridge, Windhail, and Midland, each with differernt environments and locations to RP in. Vulashen: Vulashen is the continent that can be described as "hot" in every way. Deserts cover most of the area and a volcano is constantly active, spewing out lava around its perimeters. Despite being so hot, a kingdom can still be found here: The Azir Kingdom. These people have survived the harsh climate this continent has so they could continue to worship their god, Azir the sun. Unfortunately for them, Azir is not a god, but is only the name of Taerrea's sun. It cannot give things a god can give, like blessings. This is the reason why the Azir Kingdom has remained constantly dry aside from the oasis in the center of the kingdom, as no god gave blessings for them to continue to prosper in the harsh climate. If you are starting here, make sure your Avatar can tolerate heat and deserts. Edentia: Edentia is lush and full of greeneries and wildlife. It is a continent with great climate and great weather. Most creatures here are naturally passive and won't attack, unless provoked. This continent is home to Valorhold, the winner of most of the End of Strifes. Valorhold values honor and peace, and is highly respected by many, due to their benevolence and might. Valorhold allows anyone even if they worship different gods, as long as they don't cause trouble. This is the recommended continent to start from for its almost perfect conditions. Mondridge: Mondridge is barren and full of mountains. Even though this continent is barren, dangerous creatures still lurk the area and will be a challenge to anyone that travels here. Even though this is a dangerous place to be, its mountainous nature makes it rich in minerals and metals, and of course Arcus filled ores and jewels. The most popular mine that extracts these resources is the Polyphiem Mine. It is the property of Valorhold and is heavily guarded. Mining here requires authorization from the king of Valorhold, or being a part of his Royal court. If you start here, make sure your Avatar can fight scary creatures that will most likely poison you. Windhail: Windhail is snowy and very cold. It is home to many peculiar creatures that are mostly aggressive, which means they will attack anyone on sight. This continent is cold enough that almost no one visits it, and the dangerous creatures that reside here are not helping the situation. However, for those who decide to travel here can visit Breezeshire: A safehaven in the cold and harsh environment of Windhail, it is an Inn, run by a small family to shelter travelers for a small price from the outside cold. If you are starting here, make sure your Avatar does not mind cold conditions. Midland: Midland is average in almost every way, except for the boulders and craters in it, due to the previous End of Strifes held here. The End of Strife is where all faction battles and wars are fought, and to ensure fair battles and to serve as witness, it is moderated by the god of war, Blazeon. Inside this continent is the Blacksmith Keep, where you may ask its owner, and a servant of Blazeion, Shod, to craft a legendary weapon, for a price. There is also the Stone of Watchers, where you may communicate with the Politheol, but the only one who responds is Blazeon. As this continent is an event continent, you cannot start here. Arc: Arc is the "magic" all beings use. All Arc based actions require Arcus, the "mana" of Taerrea. Arcusians are "magicians." Arcus is found anywhere, from a small pebble on the ground, to the emptiness of space. The amount of Arcus things have depends on if they are living, or not. A stone will have a lower amount of Arcus than an ant. This is because non-living things don't have a Soul, and cannot hold a large amount of Arcus. The Soul is the reason why living things possess more Arcus, in fact, the Soul can hold infinite amounts of Arcus. The only problem is the container, in this case the living being, will explode if they are not good enough to hold a massive amount of Arcus. To keep this from happening, the Heart limits the amount of Arcus a Soul can hold. The Heart is also the reason living beings can control Arc. The Heart and Soul are both the Essential Cores. A living being cannot live without both cores existing inside them. As a game mechanic, Arcs use Arcus points. Each Arc uses a specific amount of Arcus points and deals damage, deals status effects, or both. Each Avatar has a unique set of Arcs. Category:Taerrea